


Sleepless in Virginia Beach

by ShellyFanFic



Series: SEAL Team Week 2021 [4]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M, Injured Brock, Pregnancy, SEAL Team (TV) Week 2021, hormonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyFanFic/pseuds/ShellyFanFic
Summary: SEAL Team Week 2021 fic for Thursday - prompt: "It's things like these that keep me up at night."
Relationships: Brock Reynolds/Original Female Character(s)
Series: SEAL Team Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112318
Kudos: 29





	Sleepless in Virginia Beach

Brock stepped out of the shower and scrubbed at his hair with the towel as best he could. He hadn’t got round to cutting it since he got back from deployment, so it was longer than he usually wore it. He was regretting that tonight and made a mental note to ask Jennifer if she’d trim it before he was cleared for active duty again. Content that it had at least stopped dripping he draped the towel around his shoulders to dry off his back, then patted his sore chest and arm dry before wrapping it awkwardly around his hips. 

He gently rolled his injured shoulder and frowned at the purple bruise blossoming over his left pectoral, shoulder and upper arm. before he turned off the light and quietly made his way to the bedroom. He dropped the towel atop the laundry hamper, stoically ignored the immobilizer he knew he should be wearing, and tried his best to slip into bed unnoticed.

His hope was to avoid the inevitable ‘difficult conversation’ for tonight at least.

No such luck. His clumsy movements meant that he had no sooner got in to bed and attempted to snuggle closer behind her when Jennifer turned toward him. She reached out to embrace him as much as her swollen belly would allow. The flinch was involuntary but of course even half asleep she noticed it.

“Brock, honey you’re hurt.” Not a question but a half-asleep statement borne of experience.

“A little bruised, bit sore. Could have been worse.”

She forced her eyes open and pushed herself up into a sitting position. “Alexa, turn the lights on low.”

Brock sighed but knew it was no good protesting. He moved to allow her a better view of his injury and she gasped at the already impressive bruise. It covered the left side of his chest and spread across his shoulder and down his bicep. Her fingers skirted the edges of the discolouration. “Yes, Brock. It could have been a _whole_ lot worse”.

Jennifer pushed herself up from the bed and waddled her way around to Brock’s side. She supported him to sit up on the edge of the bed then knelt in front of him, running her hands over him and checking for any other damage.

It’s just my chest. Sweetheart, I’m okay.”

“I’m just reassuring myself. And don’t bullshit me, Brock. _This_ … _this_ is not what okay looks like. _This_ is not ‘just a sore chest’. You look like someone tried to rip your fucking arm off!” He blanched slightly at her comment, probably because it wasn't that far off the mark. "And why is there a shoulder immobilizer on the chaise? If they give you this stuff you fucking well wear it. You’re a moron!”

She got to her feet and gathered the sling and swathe. As she stood in front of him once more, she took a deep breath to compose herself. Resting a hand on her abdomen she said, “I’m sorry. This baby is making me crazy. I didn’t mean to snap at you. But I did mean to call you a moron. I… _we_ need you to come home to us.” She helped him lift his arm just enough to slip the sling beneath it and got it settled comfortably.

Brook looked at her cautiously before he spoke. “I _am_ home, Jen. I will always do my best to get home to you… to both of you.” He leant forward and placed a kiss on her baby bump as she ran her fingers softly through his too long hair.

“I know that. Doesn’t stop the worry keeping me up at night though.” She broke the contact and proceeded to place the swathe to secure Brock’s injured arm against his chest. As she did so she heard the tell-tale tapping of nails on hardwood. “And here comes my baby boy. Is he hurt, too?” 

“No, he’s fine. He’s a good boy aren’t you Cerb?” The sound of the tired pup flopping down into his bed was followed by a happy tail rhythmically thumping the floor. The sound made her smile.

“No holes in him?”

“No holes.”

“That’s alright then.”

Jennifer helped Brock back into bed and gathered some extra pillows from the closet to support his shoulder. As she pulled up the comforter, he took his turn examining her and reached out to stroke her belly. “So, how have _you_ been? How’s my girl been treating you while I was gone?”

“Rough. I already love her more than I can explain, but jeez does she make me pee. I swear to you, at night she thinks my bladder is a trampoline. I’ve been up four times already. She doesn’t let me sleep more than a half hour at a time… someone else who likes to keep me up at night.”

“She must get it from her Daddy. Bet I could think of other ways to keep you up at night.” Brock winked at her.

“In your condition?”

“Even in my condition, baby.”

“Not tonight, Sailor… Alexa, turn the lights off.”


End file.
